Protecting
by Storyteller Person
Summary: 3rd of Hope series. Basically AOTC AU continuation thing. COMPLETED R
1. 1

Sequel to Learning and Survival,

Disclaimer, I own nothing, sobs

Protecting

(Beginning of Attack of the Clones, 2 years after end of Learning)

Senator Amidala's ship landed on the landing pad in Coruscant. Two fighters were on either side. The pilots from the fighters got out as the ramp of the main ship lowered to allow the Senator and her entourage off. The two accompanying pilots moved to stand by each other as they watched the passengers disembarked. "We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." Captain Typho said to the female pilot.

Once the Senator had reached the foot of the ship, it blew up. Everyone flew away from the ship. The escort pilots ran to the Senator. Taking off her helmet as she knelt down beside the Senator, it was revealed that it was in fact the Senator and the woman lying on the ground was a decoy. "Cordé…" Padme said in anquish as she gathered the injured woman in her arms.

"...I'm so sorry, M'Lady... I'm... not sure I... I've failed you, Senator." came a broken sentence from the dying woman.

"No...!" Padme cried as Corde died in her arms.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger here." Captain Typho said.

"I shouldn't have come back." Padme said, looking at the devastation all around.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty - Cordé did hers. Now come." the captain continued when Padme didn't reply. "Senator Amidala, please!"

Padme walked away with Captain Typho, repeatedly looking back. R2 followed along behind them.

-------------------

Anakin stood in a viewing room overlooking the proceedings of the Senate. The Jedi knew that the decision to create a clone army would eventually come, it was inevitable it seemed as the corrupted delegates were bought out. Mas Amedda stood up as Palpatine conferred with his aide, Uv Gizen who was riding in a scooter. "Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time."

Everyone calmed down and the aide left and Palpatine stood up to the podium, "...My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system has been assassinated!" shock filled the arena, Anakin looked around and noticed a surprise coming for the Senate. "This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not  
only here in this honourable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected Queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend."

Anakin seemed to think the Chancellor lacked true sincerity. There was a moment of silence until Ask Aak from Malastare moved his pod to the centre of the arena. "How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it."

" Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection.?" Darsana from Glee Anselm asked as he moved to the centre. Anakin payed close attention to this as a slur on the Temple could cause problems, and Darsana was in the Chancellors pocket.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war." Orn Free Ta added.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war." Palpatine said. Anakin thought that the Chancellor was very clever, gradually gaining more power as he looked meek.

Anakin smiled as he watched Padme move to the centre. She was obviously using everything she could to her advantage. She waited for her time to strike. A natural tactician.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" She started, Anakin had a feeling it was not the end though as the Senate cheered and applauded her arrival.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Palpatine said.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life." Padme said, Anakin had a feeling this would be a speech for the history books, "One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target  
but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will  
stop at nothing to assure its passage…" Many Senators booed at this. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war  
firsthand; I do not wish to do it again." This statement caused yelling for and against. "Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do." This speech, though brilliant caused much booing and groaning.

"My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law." Orn Free Ta said. Amidala looked angry and frustrated at this, and Palpatine gave her a sympathetic look.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned." Palpatine said, going down to his office. Anakin went back to the Council to report the goings on.

-----------------

Mace, Yoda, Plo Koon and Ki Ad Mundi sat across from the Chancellor inhis office. Two royal guards flanked him. "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the  
vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine was saying.

"If they do break away…" Mace said.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail!" Palpatine said adamantly.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace said bluntly.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine implored.

"Worse than war, I fear... Much worse." Yoda said once he had closed his eyes.

"What?" Palpatine asked.

"What do you sense, Master?" Mace asked worried.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. But this I am sure of…" Yoda said opening his eyes again, "Do their duty, the Jedi will."

A bizzer sounded, with an aid addressing the Chancellor in Huttese, "The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord. "

"Good. We will discuss this matter later." Palpatine said to the Jedi. "Send them in."

Senator Amidala, Bail Organa, JarJar Binks and Horox Ryyder entered with their attendants and Mas Amedda. The Jedi Masters got up to great the new arrivals. Yoda tapped Amidala with his cane, "Padmé, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. With you the force is strong... young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" Amidala replied.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace said.

"But I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padme put in, causing a shocked silence.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Master Mundi said.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Mace said.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

Palpatine looked out the window at the vast city, thinking, "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?" Senator Organa said.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the…" Padme started.

"..."situation is that serious." No, but I do, Senator." Palpatine finished for her.

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!" Padme implored.

"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Jedi Kenobi and Master Jinn?" Palpatine suggested nodding at Mace, who nodded back.

"While Master Jinn is on a mission, Jedi Kenobi has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion with Jedi Skywalker."

"You must remember them, M'Lady... Kenobi watched over you during the blockade conflict. And Skywalker helped you on Tatooine," Palaptine added.

As much as Padme wanted to see Anakin again, she could not condone this extra protection, "This is not necessary, Chancellor."

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." he added as Amidala sighed in agreement.

"I will have Obi-Wan and Anakin report to you immediately, M'Lady." Mace said as they got up to leave.

"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help," Yoda said, bending into her ear.

----------------

Anakin and Obi Wan were in an elevator to Padme's apartments, Anakin was shuffling his clothes around nervously. "You seem a little on edge, Anakin."

"Not at all." Anakin replied.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi Wan said.

"You fell into that nightmare, Obi Wan, and I rescued you, remember?" Anakin said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Obi Wan said as they laughed. "Breathe Anakin, she's not a Queen anymore," Obi Wan said reassuringly.

"She's still Padme though," he replied. And that was all it took for Obi Wan to understand.

The apartment door slid open, JarJar walked inot the corridor as the Jedi exited the elevator. "Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo!" JarJar said excitedly, jumping up and down. Obi Wan and Anakin smiled.

"It's good to see you, too, JarJar." Obi Wan said. JarJar then noticed Obi Wan's companion

"...and this, I take it, is your friend... Noooooooo! Annie? Noooooooo! Little bitty Ani," JarJar looked shocked, "Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Ani!"

"Hi, Jar Jar." Anakin said laughing as JarJar gave him a huge hug.

"Shesa expecting yousa. Ani... Mesa no believen!" JarJar said guiding them to the next room. Inside Padme was talking with Dorme and Captain Typho, "Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Padme and Typho rose as they entered. Padme tried not to glance hard at Anakin, Obi Wan and Anakin gave respectful bows. "It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." Obi Wan said as Padme walked over to take his hand.

"It has been far too long Jedi Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons." Obi Wan replied.

Padme moved to in front of Anakin. "My goodness, you've grown." They looked at each other for a while, "And a Jedi already. You must be proud that your old Padawan has gained so much so quickly Jedi Kenobi," Padme said looking at Obi Wan.

"Indeed I am proud of him, he has faced everything thrown at him with great strength," Obi Wan said looking at Anakin, who smiled at the compliment, "But I was not his Master, Master Yoda was, must be why he turned out so well."

"You know that you have taught me so much Obi Wan, without your guidance and the teachings of the council I would not have become the youngest Jedi in the history of the Temple." Anakin then addressed Padme, "Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." Anakin said, all proffessional again.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Jedi Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your  
assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." Captain Typho said stepping forward.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padme said.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi Wan warned.

_Obi Wan, you know that the easiest way to protect is to attack deal with the root of the problem, _Anakin thought to Obi Wan.

_I know, but if Padme knew we were unofficially investigating, she would insist on getting involved_ Obi Wan replied.

_True, but she's going to do that on her own anyway, _Anakin replied.

_We can't help that, now quickly say something, this silence is noticed. _Obi Wan said. Only then did Anakin realise that their silence had been noticed and Padme, Dorme and Captain Typho looked at them oddly watching the silent exchange.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire," Amidala said getting up with a bow as she and Dorme left the room.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control centre downstairs." Captain Typho got up and went down the elevator.

Obi Wan turned to Anakin, "Do you want to check security on the top floors or shall I?"

"I will," Anakin said as they dispersed to their tasks.

-------------------

"Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?" Mace asked as he and Yoda walked down the corridor in the Temple.

"Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force," Yoda replied.

"The prophecy is coming true, the Dark Side is growing." Mace replied. "It's been ten years, and the Sith still have yet to show themselves."

"...Out there, they are. A certainty that is." Yoda said, "Dark times are coming, and Anakin continuing to see death." They walked on in their thoughts.

---------------

Anakin stood in the living room as Obi Wan entered. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin replied.

Obi Wan looked down at a palm sized scanner that Anakin had designed. It showed only R2 by the door. "What's going on?"

Anakin shrugged, "She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" Obi Wan said angrily.

"I programmed R2 to automatically sense for intruders," Anakin said.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Obi Wan said.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Obi Wan?" Anakin said, "besides, the things your talking about wouldn't be picked up with cameras."

"You're using her as bait?" Obi Wan asked incredulously.

"It was her idea... Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." he replied. "You need to quick being such a scardy cat, Obi Wan, if you don't take chances you won't get results."

"Hmm," Obi Wan replied, not convinced, "Anyway, where's Padu now?" Padu had been given his first solo assignment to search for Force sensitive children on the outer rim worlds.

"He's on Tatooine," Anakin replied with a smile, "I don't think he believed the things we told him about that place, but I'm getting worried along with the dream's I have had of him, I haven't had any contact in 6 months, I think the council are getting worried as well."

"We'll have to trust that he knows what he's doing," Obi Wan said as they walked away to the balcony.

-----------

"How are you doing Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.

"The grief is not as strong anymore," Obi Wan replied, knowing that the question was directed at their loss of Qui gon, than general health.

"How are you?" Obi Wan asked, "You look tired."

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin said looking down the building with a frown.

"You visions still haunt you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Every night," he said, "It's been worse since Padu left." he replied.

"You'll get through this in time," Obi Wan said, "For the moment, find something else to dream of, like the newest speeder."

"I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her again is... Intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. We've a mandate to protect her, don't let your feelings get in the way, and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted." Obi Wan cautioned.

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master." Anakin said, "And I should know, i have spent a large amount of time there."

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

"You're lecturing me?" Anakin said with a smile, "I know, politicians are not to be trusted, most are corrupt, but some are trying to do what they think right for their people."

"Like Palpatine?" Obi Wan asked, fishing.

"I have never trusted Palpatine, he wants something from me," Anakin said.

"That's why your always visiting him," Obi Wan pointed out.

"He keeps asking me, I can't refuse, he's the Chancellor," Anakin was saying, "besides…"

Anakin and Obi Wan looked sharply at each other. "I sense it, too." Obi Wan said as they rushed off.

They burst into Padme's room, Kouhuns crawling around Padme, as they stood up and hissed at the entrance they woke Padme up. Anakin quickly sliced the two creatures in half with his light sabre, as he jumped on the bed. Meanwhile, Obi Wan saw a droid outside the window. He jumped through the glass window and grabbed the droid before it could escape. Obi Wan then went flying, Anakin turned to the Senator who was trying to cover herself for modesty sake, "Stay here!" Anakin said gruffly as he raced off. Captain Typho and Dorme with several guards entered as Anakin rushed out.

"Are you all right, M'Lady?" Dorme asked as Padme nodded yes, looking after where Anakin had gone.

--------------------

Obi Wan was flying through the city holding onto the droid. The droid sent several shocks to Obi Wan's hand to try and shake him off, it didn't work. They darted in and out of the speeder traffic, the droid trying to get Obi Wan to hit a speeder.

Meanwhile Anakin jumped into a speeder and took off after the droid and his friend.

Obi Wan was being thrown against the wall by the droid as it tried to dislodge him. Heading towards a building, Obi Wan could see a bounty hunter waiting. She pulled out a gun and started to fire at him. As the bounty hunter took off in a scruffy looking speeder, the droid carrying Obi Wan then blew up causing Obi Wan to fall fifty floors. A speeder made a veer downwards till Obi Wan was able to land on the back of it and haul himself towards the cockpit. Anakin was behind the wheel, only sparing a glance to Obi Wan to make sure he wasn't hurt before speeding after the bounty hunter.

"That was wacky! I almost lost you in the traffic." Anakin said with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Obi Wan demanded.

"Oh, you know, Obi Wan, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities... and then you know I had to get a  
really cool colour…" Anakin went on as they zoomed upwards.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your sabre skills as you do on your wit, Anakin, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

"I thought I already did." Anakin said throwing Obi Wan a smile.

"Well maybe you would be able to beat him," Obi Wan said, knowing of that infamous match two years ago where Anakin and Yoda had drawn, it was still the talk of the Temple, adding to Anakin's mystique. "Careful! Hey, easy!"

Anakin weaved expertly through the traffic gaining on the speeder as the hunter continued to firs at them.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Obi Wan."

"I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi Wan said in terror as they barely missed a commuter train.

"Obi Wan, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this." Anakin said earnestly.

"Just slow down!" Obi Wan said looking green, "There! There he goes!"

The bounty hunter went into a tram tunnel, "Wait! Don't go in there! Take it easy…"

"Don't worry, Obi Wan," Anakin said as he raced into the tunnel after the hunter. When they saw a tram coming towards them, they barely made it out without being squashed.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi Wan said.

"Sorry, Obi Wan. Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!" Anakin said absolutely positive, because he only knew two pilots good enough to pilot like this, himself and master Saesee Tiin, and he was sure the hunter was neither. The Hunter then turned into oncoming traffic, the traffic split up to avoid the two speeders coming towards them. The Hunter then looed over to behind the Jedi, this gave the hunter a better position to fire at them. Anakin then slammed on the breaks and ran along side her. "What are you doing? He's going to blast me!"

"Right - this isn't working." Anakin said as he slid underneath the speeder, the hunter the skimmed over rooftops, forcing Anakin to drop behind. They then chased the hunter around a building, Anakins speeder got caught up in a flag.

"That was too close!" Obi Wan said.

"Clear that!" Anakin ordered.

"What?" Obi Wan said, looking puzzled.

"Clear the flag! We're losing power! Hurry!" Anakin said, as Obi Wan climbed out of the speeder and along the front of the engine and scooped the flag free. The speeder lurched forward with added power and Obi Wan fell backward, "Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!" Obi Wan admonished

"So sorry, Obi Wan." Anakin said suitably chastened.

They then followed the hunter through a power refinery, the hunter shot a power coupling causing it to over power and form lightning strands across the gap. Anakin stayed on course, right through the voltage, Obi Wan and Anakin's bodies then rippling with power. "Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay away from the power couplings! Slow down! Don't go through there!"

Huge electrical bolts shot between the buildings as the speeders passed.

"Yiiii, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Obi Wan!"

"Oh, that was good…" Obi Wan said sarcastically.

"That was crazy!"

The hunter slid round a corner, blocking the alleyway and fired point blank as Anakin approached.

"Ahh, damn."

"Stop!" Obi Wan ordered.

"No, we can make it." Anakin said, as he expertly dove under the speeder, they turn around to see the hunter taking off, Anakin gave chase. The speeder went through a tunnel and Anakin turned the other way, "Where are you going!... He went down there, the other way."

"Obi Wan, if we keep this chase going, that creep's going to end up Deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for... This is a shortcut... I think." Anakin said.

"What do you mean, you 'think?'" Obi Wan asked sarcastically. Anakin swerved through traffic, hovering fifty stories up. "Well, you lost him."

"If you say so," Anakin said, counting the ships coming out of the tunnel below.

"Well, this is some kind of shortcut. He went completely the other way!" Obi Wan ranted.

"...Excuse me for a moment." Anakin said as he jumped out of the speeder and started to fall towards the hunter's speeder.

"I hate it when he does that." Obi Wan said. Anakin landed on top of the speeder, causing it to wobble on impact and the hunter realise what had happened. Anakin worked his way up the speeder, noticing the creature briefly change into it's Clawdite form through surprise. The speeder abruptly stopped causing Anakin to fly forward. The hunter then started shooting at him causing Anakin to turn to the other fork of the speeder where he would be out of aim. Anakin then worked his way to the roof of the speeder and ignited his light sabre and started cutting his way through the lid. The sword was knocked out of his hand by the pistol fire the hunter started. Behind them Obi Wan caught the light sabre. Anakin then used the Force to take the gun and then there was a struggle as the hunter grabbed it and started pulling at it. The speeder careened wildly out of control. As it nose dived, the hunter pulled it up, but it landed in a shower of sparks and sent Anakin flying down the street. Anakin picked himself up and ran down the busy street. It was the seedy underbelly of the street with the lowest forms of scum from all around the universe. Anakin managed to see the hunter go into a club when Obi Wan caught him up.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted.

"She went into that club, Obi Wan," Anakin said, " She went in there to hide."

Obi Wan handed him his light sabre. "Here. Next time try not to lose it." he said with a smile as Anakin took it.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me!" Obi Wan said.

"Don't say that Obi Wan... You're the closest thing I have to a father... I love you. I don't want to cause you pain." Anakin said. Obi Wan only looked at him, "Can you see him?"

"I think he's a she... and I think she's a changeling." Anakin replied.

"In that case be extra careful…" Anakin nodded in agreement, "Go and find her." Obi Wan started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"For a drink." Obi Wan said as he went to the bar. Anakin just shook his head in amused resignation. Anakin looked around, not able to discern the presence in the room, but instinct told him she was there.

Obi Wan stood at the bar, drinking, "You wanna buy some death-sticks?" some strange creature asked him.

"You don't want to sell me death-sticks." Obi Wan said waving his fingers.

"I don't want to sell you death-sticks." he repeated.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Obi Wan said, waving his finger again.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." the creature said as he left. Obi Wan tossed back his drink. In a quick movement Obi Wan ignited his sabre and sliced of the hunters arm. Everyone in the room grew silent. "Easy... Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." Anakin said as he moved to beside the body. Conversation slowly resumed as Anakin and Obi Wan dragged the hunter outside.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi Wan asked.

"The Senator from Naboo."

"Who hired you?" Obi Wan asked.

"It was just a job." she said as she glared at Obi Wan.

"Who hired you? Tell us!" Anakin said forcefully.

"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did…"

"Tell us... tell us now!" Anakin said, putting force suggestion behind his voice and in her mind.

"It was a Bounty Hunter called…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as a dart was fired at her, killing her instantly. Anakin and Obi Wan turned to see a rocket man lifting off and disappearing, even they could not follow. Obi Wan looked down at the dead shifter and pulled out a dart. "Toxic dart…"

------------

reviews please!


	2. 2

Thanks for your reviews, (for all your queries, is AU and a continuation of my previous 2) Changes from AOTC but basic storyline the same.

Chapter 2

Anakin and Obi Wan stood in the centre of the Jedi council room. Anakin was smiling broadly at Obi Wan. He had just been given the rank of Master for his stunt on Selda Tanra.

"Now to business," Mace said.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace added.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Obi Wan asked.

"Handle that, Anakin will." Yoda said.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace said.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Anakin said.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect." Yoda sais, as if that would solve everything.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her," Mace said, more practically.

The Jedi and the Master then left the chamber to carry out their assignments. "I see you got the cushy job," Obi Wan said once they left the room, "could it be because you're the council's favourite and they don't want you hurt?" Obi Wan had a sly smile on his face.

"They know I'm good at dealing with difficult people," Anakin said, "After all, I dealt with you all my life." They were laughing at that when they walked into the main hall, civilians and Jedi alike looked in awe at the two heroes go by. It definitely made them uncomfortable, their similar thought was that they had to be even quieter about their doings, this mystique they seemed to have gained need no more fuel to it.

----------------------

"Bye Gaina," Anakin said as he hugged her. "Be good," he continued with an impish grin.

"Now Ani, you know me," she also grinned, "I'm never good. Be careful." she added, more seriously. "Don't get hurt."

"I won't," Anakin said, turning to go, "I promise."

---------------------------

"I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that." Palpatine said to Anakin in his office later that day.

"Thank you, your Excellency." Anakin replied respectfully, inwardly wishing he could eave soon, but he knew the chancellor wouldn't let this opportunity pass for buttering him up.

"I hear they have made Jedi Kenobi a Master," he said walking down the steps from his desk.

"That is correct, your Excellency," Anakin said.

"Soon, that will be you," Palpatine said, "You are a gifted Knight, and extremely powerful. I see you becoming the greatest Knight of all."

"I only hope to serve the Order well," Anakin replied.

"Of course, of course," Palpatine said, obviously not buying the show of meek humbleness.

---------------------

Obi Wan, Mace and Yoda walked down the Temple corridors discussing Anakin, "am concerned for Anakin. He has grown more strained recently, I fear he will not cope with what he sees is ahead of us."

"We feel sure that everything will come together in time." Mace said, unable to disguise the slight worry for the boy in his voice.

"Feel something coming for him, I do. An anchor to keep him grounded," Yoda said.

"You are sure Master Yoda?" Obi Wan said with some hope.

"Already come, this thing has, felt a slight difference in him already I did," Yoda said.

"Amidala," Obi Wan said, "She must be the anchor, I noticed something odd occurring when they met, that would explain it."

"Even better this assignment for him is," Yoda said, pleased that it was someone strong willed who would not falter.

"Will the council sanction a marriage between them, after all, she is a Senator," Obi Wan asked hesitantly.

"Everyone on the council is fond of Anakin, after all we trained him personally, we would like to see him happy for a while, he has not had much recently, and he will have even less to come," Mace said, "We would sanction the marriage."

Obi Wan looked relieved at this.

"Remember, Obi Wan. If the prophecy is true, Anakin is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance."

"If he follows the right path." Obi Wan said.

-----------------------

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Padme tol JarJar in her rooms as Dorme packed and Anakin looked on.

"Mesa honoured to be taken on dissa heavy burden. Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and da…"

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." Padme said with a smile.

"Of course, M'Lady." JarJar said with a bow.

Padme stalked to Anakin, obviously very angry. "I do not like this idea of hiding." she said.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an official investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Anakin said as he looked through a window.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!" Padme vented.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Anakin said, looking at everything but her.

"Pride? Ani, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Padme scolded.

"I have been studying politics in Coruscant since I came here, under the guidance of Master Gallia. I have a better grip on politics as you call it than you seem to think," Anakin said, gently admonishing her.

"I'm sorry Ani…" Padme started, this Anakin was not someone to be trifled with.

"Please don't call me that." Anakin said. Jabitha had called him that, he ceased to be Ani when he saw the destruction of her homeworld.

"What?" she asked as she piled more clothes into her trunk.

"Ani.." Anakin said, wincing imperceptibly as he said it.

"I've always called you that... it is your name, isn't it?" she said, confused.

"It's Anakin. When you say Ani it's like I'm still a little boy... and I'm not. I stopped being a boy a long time ago," he sad, turning back to the window.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've…" she began, looking hi over with some sadness at the boy who had all but disappeared, "...that you've grown up." Anakin nodded as she continued, "You must have seen a lot."

"A lot," Anakin said with a sigh, "But nothing I can't talk about with friends."

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Padme asked out of curiosity.

"Some, there's Padu, whom you met a couple of years ago, and Gaina, you've met her Master, Master Windu, various members of the council, and Obi Wan." Anakin looked at the ground with a brief laugh, "Obi Wan is more like family, we're always arguing, laughing together."

"Family is important," Padme said, "I have always wondered what could be so bad about it that Jedi didn't allow it."

"Jedi must remained focused and impartial," Anakin said, "With no connections to your birth you have no loyalties to a particular system of planets and therefore remain impartial."

"Seems a lonely way to grow," Padme said, "No family…"

"But we do have family, M'Lady," Anakin corrected, "We have each other." Padme didn't seem to miss the double meaning behind those words.

Padme walked over to where Anakin was standing watch and put a hand on his arm. "Anakin…" They looked into each toher eyes for the first time and she felt something connect, "Don't try to grow up too fast."

"That is not something I can prevent," Anakin said, "I am already older than my years…" he said looking at Padme.

"Please don't look at me like that." Padme said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can see what you're thinking." Padme said. Obviously not knowing what he was thinking because he was thinking about his daughter in the visions and about how much she looked like Padme.

"Ahh... So, you have Jedi powers too?" Anakin said with a laugh. Padme at last could see a small part of the boy.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." she said, looking down at her packing.

"Sorry, M'Lady." he replied as he turned back to his watch.

---------------

Anakin and Padme were dressed as peasants getting off the taxi. They were taking unregistered transport to Naboo and had to be disguised. Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi Wan waited to had them Padme's luggage, Jedi didn't need luggage, they travelled light. "Be safe, M'Lady." Captain Typho said as they left the ship.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé... The threat's on you two now." Padme replied.

"He'll be safe with me." Dorme said with a smile.

As the two women hugged, Dorme wept, "You'll be fine." Padme whispered in her ear.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" Dorme replied.

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is," Padme said with an impish smile. Anakin frowned at this before turning to Obi Wan.

"Be careful," Obi Wan said, "And be mindful of your feelings," he said in a more hushed tone so that Padme would not hear, Anakin knew what that meant in regards to his feelings for Padme and nodded. "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Padme said.

"Time to go." Anakin said, getting off the transport and looking around the dock for danger.

"I know." Padme said as she hugged Dorme one last time. Anakin picked up the luggage as they left the bus, R2 was waiting for them.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi Wan said.

"May the Force be with you, Obi Wan," Anakin said as he and Padme went to the Star freighter.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid…" Padme said nervously.

"Don't be," Anakin said reassuringly, "I have protected many people successfully, as I am sure I will you, besides, we've got R2 with us." They both laughed at this as they entered the star freighter.

--------------

Obi Wan walked down the street, surrounded by old buildings, beat up speeders and transporters rocketed past all the time. It was the worst part of the planet, the digs. He entered a building called "Dex's Diner." A waitress droid approached him. "Can I help ya?" she asked, carrying half eaten food.

"I'm looking for Dexter." Obi Wan replied.

"Waddya want him for?" she said approaching him nervously.

"He's not in trouble. It's personal." Obi Wan replied.

The droid went over to the serving hatch behind the counter, "Someone to see ya, honey. A Jedi, by the looks of him."

Dex's huge head poked out of the steaming room. "Obi-Wan!" He cried.

"Hey, Dex." Obi Wan said with a smile.

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!" Dex said disappearing into the smoke.

"You want a cup of ardees?" the droid asked as Obi Wan sat in a booth.

"Oh yes, thank you." Obi Wan replied as the droid moved off. The door of the counter opened to reveal Dex, a big balding sweaty old alien with extra arms. He was beaming broadly as Obi Wan got out of his seat to give him a hug.

"Hey, ol' buddy!"

"Hey, Dex." Obi Wan replied, as Dex eased into the seat opposite Obi Wan.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya?" Dex asked, once comfortable.

"You can tell me what this is." Obi Wan said placing the dart between them. Dex's eyes widened.

"Well, whaddya know…" Dex said, "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi Wan asked.

Dexter grinned as he replaced the dart, "This baby belongs to them cloners. What  
you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Kamino saberdart? ...I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Dex said with a laugh.

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Obi Wan said laughing. "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" Obi Wan asked as he picked the dart up.

"It depends." Dex said.

"On what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is…" Dex said with a smile.

"Thanks Dex," Obi Wan said, getting up, "You've been most helpful."

When Obi Wan went to the Temple library to set a course for the planet, he discovered that it wasn't there. The Librarian could give no knowledge about it apart from the fact that it obviously didn't exist anymore.

------------------------

R2 grabbed some food from the canteen line on the freighter and took it back to Anakin and Padme. Anakin was asleep and having another nightmare. It was another vision. This time of Obi Wan. He was in the same place as Qui gon was when he was killed, and he too was being chained to be killed. "No, no, Obi Wan, no…" he muttered. Padme rested a hand on his arm. He woke up with a start, then looked around, realising that he was on the freighter, but seeing no one else crowding him, he obviously hadn't said anything to bad. His visions got worse as they got closer to the beginning of the darkness. He noticed Padme looking at him, he looked back somewhat confused. "What?" he asked.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." she said, concerned. Anakin looked at her more closely, trying to see if he revealed anything, instead she handed over a bowl of mush and bread. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied, taking the food from R2.

"We went to lightspeed a while ago." she said, as Anakin looked into Padme's eyes.

"I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen…"

"It may not be as you remember it. Time changes perception." she said, trying to ignore his stare.

"Sometimes it does... Sometimes for the better, sometimes not." Anakin said, looking at his food thinking of Zenoma Sekot.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... Or do the things you like…" she said, also looking at her food.

"You get to see so many amazing places that most people don't get to see," Anakin replied, "The life of a Jedi is like any life, there are good and bad points. It is the way of life."

"True," she said, "There are so many things I had planned to do by now, but I haven't due to my job with the Senate."

Anakin smiled, "what is there left for you to do?" Anakin asked with an impish smile, "You've already saved you planet and have travelled the Galaxy."

"I had planned to marry and have children by now," she said, "But I suppose a Jedi will never plan that, after all it is forbidden."

"A Jedi is allowed to have children and marry, with the approval of the council," Anakin said, "But it is still not looked for, I myself will never marry I suspect," he lied.

"If it is allowed then why not?" she asked, _please let it be something I can get him to get over, wait a second, why am I thinking like that? We could never be together, it would cause too many problems, but why do I want to so much?_

"My life is too dangerous, and it will only become more so," Anakin said, "Any woman I marry would have to be strong enough to withstand long absences of not knowing whether or not I am dead," Anakin sighed, "besides, my life is so dangerous that anyone I married would be at risk, and I am away so often, I will not be able to stay around long enough to form that kind of commitment."

"I'm sure any girl would be willing to wait, or take as long as it was needed for the man she loved." Padme said. _Why did I say that?_

"Maybe," Anakin smirked wryly, "Most of the girls I know are too in awe of me for me to get close enough to know them."

"Awe?" she said, "You think highly of yourself."

"Not really," Anakin said, "I don't know why they do it, it's more than a little irritating."

"Any particular reason for this mystique?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose it's due to my various missions, and my sword play," Anakin said, "And of course, I am really hot." They both laughed at this and continued the journey with smiles.

-------------------------------------

Obi Wan walked through the halls of the Temple ending up at the training veranda. He walked in to see Master Yoda teaching twenty odd four years olds how to use their light sabres. It was a job Anakin sometimes did when he was in the Temple. The little Padawans loved him. Yoda was there patiently telling the children to "feel, don't think," as they wore helmets to obscure the view of the training droids. "Younglings - enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him." Yoda said when he spotted Obi Wan. The children turned off their light sabres. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan."

"Welcome, Master Obi Wan!" the children said in unison.

Obi Wan nodded in greeting to the children. "I am sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What help to you, can I be?" Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Obi Wan explained.

"Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How  
embarrassing... how embarrassing." Yoda said to the children, "Liam, the shades. An  
interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi Wan's wayward planet, we will."

The children gathered around the map reader, Obi Wan got out a glass globe and placed it in the reader. The room is suddenly filled with images of stars and systems, the children tried to touch various holograms as Obi Wan walked into the display. "This is where it ought to be…" Obi Wan pointed, "but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't."

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing  
you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?" Yoda asked.

After a brief pause a child held up his hand and answered at Yoda's nod, " Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

"That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" all the children joined in.

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." A little girl said.

Obi Wan only stared at the obvious answer as Yoda chuckled. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the centre of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will." he said to Obi Wan as they moved away. Obi Wan pulled the reader into his hand with the force causing the image to disappear and the walked into the adjoining room.

"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is." Yoda frowned, "Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you."

-----------------

Gaina stuff had to be there so that you won't forget her. She doesn't really appear later in this part. No romance between the two, is not and Ani/OC. Completely Ani/Ami, k? Review me!


	3. 3

Would you believe I'm already writing the sequel for this one? Just so you know, there will only be 6 stories in this series, and then I can move onto the next story, which I have to admit has already been lightly planned. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming! WARNING sappy love scene ahead!

Chapter 3

Anakin and Padme got off the transport and started to make their way to the Palace. R2 trundled along behind. "If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave."

"I doubt that." Padme laughed.

"True," Anakin said, "It's just so peaceful, you'd never know there had been a battle here," Anakin said wistfully, "It's the place I'd like to retire, to forget about what I've seen."

"Can Jedi retire?" Padme asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling something's going to happen, and if I survive, I would like to retire, Jedi become Lost, there have only been 20 so far, but it does happen. If a Jedi gets too old though to do field work, they usually stay in the Temple teaching."

"The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Padme said.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Anakin smiled.

"No!" Padme laughed, "That was the last thing I thought of, but the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. After school, I became a Senatorial advisor with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. For the most part it was because of my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." Anakin said.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." _And I'm in the middle, but then, so are you,_ Anakin silently added.

"I think so too." _He knows more than he's letting on_ Padme thought.

---------------------

In the Palace, Queen Jamillia was seated in the thrown, flanked by her handmaidens and advisors. Guards were at the door. Padme walked in, Anakin following closely behind.

"We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé." The Queen said, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote."

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made." Sio Bibble said.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" the Queen asked.

"Thousands. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Padme replied.

"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Sio Bibble argued.

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" the Queen looked worried.

"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Padme said. Anakin knew a lot on the situation they were discussing having actively tried to negotiate with them, but he remained silent. It was not in his mandate to get politically involved.

"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Padme said, _Yes, his BEST efforts,_ Anakin thought, having seen the Chancellor, instead of trying to diminish the corruption, use it for his own means.

"It's outrageous that, after all of those hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis. Do those money mongers control everything?" Sio Bibble asked, _Pretty much, _Anakin thought.

"Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." the Queen said.

"There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Trade Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Padme said, _Rumours that have been checked out, give the Jedi credit, Padme, they were reduced, and have been secretly built up again._ Anakin added.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." the Queen said.

"Let's pray that day never comes." Padme said.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." the Queen said as Sio Bibble signalled the dismissal of the other advisors and attendants.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked.

"I am not a Master yet," Anakin said, "But any place chosen would have to have fairly isolated."

"I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Padme said, looking away from Anakin. "Jedi Skywalker will have not trouble seeing people arrive from up there."

"Skywalker?" the Queen asked, "Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin looked over to the Queen, "Yes?" he asked.

"We were allies of the Zenoma Sekot," the Queen said, "They always spoke of you and Master Kenobi with great respect. We were very grieved to here of their destruction, would you happen to know who was responsible?"

"Unfortunately no, I arrived after it had occurred, and was on a mission, since no one alive, I had to continue my mission. The council sent a Jedi later, there was not much found out about it."

"I am sorry," the Queen said, sympathetically at Anakin's pain, "we all had friends on that planet." Padme looked on in shock, that this boy had witnessed that. No wonder he had grown up so much. The Queen quickly changed the subject. "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you."

"Thank you, your Highness." Padme looked worried as they all exited the room.

--------------------------------

Padme, Anakin and R2 walked down a street in Theed. It looked like any average safe street that Anakin had been to, children playing and the elderly sitting and watching. Anakin was back in his Jedi robes while Padme had changed to a simple dress. She stopped suddenly and pointed, "There's my house!" She rushed forward, Anakin hanging back slightly. "What? Don't say you're shy!"

"No, but I…" Anakin said untruthfully.

Shouts from two little girls interrupted him, they came running towards Padme.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" She cried, hugging each girl in turn. "Go wake up R2." she whispered to the girls as she put them down.

"R2!" they shouted as they hugged the droid. R2 whistled in greeting as Padme laughed at the sight. The two girls stayed and played with R2 as Anakin and Padme carried on toward the house.

They entered to see Sola, Padme's sister come into the main room with a big bowl of food. "They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." she said over her shoulder. As she put the bowl down she saw Anakin, Padme and Ruwee, Padme's father, come in, "Padmé! You're late. Mom was worried." They hugged.

"We walked. Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Padme gestured to Anakin

"Hello, Anakin."

"Hello." he replied.

Sole sat down with a big bowl of steaming food, "...and this is my mother." padme said.

"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." Jobal said.

"A little." Anakin replied.

"He's being polite, Mum. We're starving." Padme said.

Ruwee grinned, "You came to the right place at the right time."

Everyone sat down and passed the food. "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We  
were so worried."

Padme gave her mother a dirty look as Ruwee smiled as he watched.

"Dear…" he said, grinning.

"I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Jobal said, with a smile as well.

"Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Sola said, as Anakin suddenly had a chocking fit.

"Sola!" Padme scolded as she rolled her eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard!" Jobal said, "Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

"It's not, Mom, I promise." Padme glanced at her mother, "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" They nodded, "He grew up."

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!"

"Mom, I'm not in any danger."

"Is she?" Ruwee asked Anakin, who so far had said very little.

"Yes ...I'm afraid she is." Anakin said truthfully.

"But not much." Padme said quickly.

--------------------

In the garden, Anakin and Ruwee walked, Anakin had expressed an interest in the plants as Master Yoda had taught him a lot about various kinds and past an interest into him. "Sometimes I wish I'd travelled more... but I must say, I'm happy here." Ruwee was saying.

"Padmé tells me you teach at the university?" Anakin asked.

Ruwee nodded, "Yes, and before that, I was a builder. I also worked for the refugee relief movement when I was very young."

--------------------

Padme, Sola and Jobal cleared the table, "Why haven't you told us about him?" Jobal asked.

"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Padme said.

"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sola said bluntly.

"Sola - stop it!"

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?"

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... our relationship is strictly professional. Mom, would you tell her to stop it?"

Sola laughed, "Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out." Padme said.

"Sola's just concerned... we all are." Jobal said.

"Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important."

"You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" she said.

---------------------

Ruwee stopped walking and turned to Anakin, "Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my daughter really in?"

"There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are there'll be more. Master Obi Wan is tracking down the assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation, won't last long."

"I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I won't let it," Anakin promised.

---------------

In Padme's bedroom, Padme was throwing some clothes into a bag. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

"I just want to get there before dark." Padme continued packing as Anakin looked around the room. "You still live at home?"

"I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home."

"I never had a real home. Home was always where Obi Wan was." Anakin picked up a hologram, "Is this you?"

The hologram showed Padme surrounded by lots of little green creatures, one was in her arms, they were all beaming. "That was when I went with the relief group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means sweetheart. He was so full of life. All those kids were. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet."

Anakin nodded, having seen that happen before. He picked up another hologram of Padme at age ten/eleven. She was wearing official robes and was standing between two legislators. She had a severe expression. "My first day as an Apprentice legislator. Notice the difference?" she asked as she pulled a face. Anakin smiled as he put the holograms down side by side.

-------------------------------

Obi Wan landed on the platform on Kamino. He got out of his ship and made his way through the howling wind to the tower on the far side of the platform. The dor slid open to reveal a shaft of white light. Obi Wan went into the corridor. It was long and white. He pushed his rain soaked hood away from his face. Taun We greeted him, "Master Jedi, so good to see you." Obi Wan wiped the rain from his face and blinked in surprise, "The Prime Minister expects you."

Obi Wan looked wary, "I'm expected?"

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Obi Wan masked his surprise as they made their way along the corridor. They entered Lama Su's office. Lama Su rose from his chair which was spoon shaped. "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Lama Su indicated for him to sit in a chair, but he remained standing. Taun We hovered nearby.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su began, "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

"You make me feel most welcome."

"Please…" Lama Su gestured to a chair, "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is... good news." Obi Wan improvised.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I'm sorry? Master - ?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?"

"Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi Wan was trying to get some information without looking stupid.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why I'm here." Obi Wan said. Obi Wan and Lama Su rose and walked to the door.

---------------------------

Anakin and Padme disembarked from a water speeder at the base of a lodge on an island in the middle of the lake. They walked up the stairs from the water. They stopped at a balustrade, Padme looking out at the shimmering lake and the mountains beyond. "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet."

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand." Anakin frowned, looking away from the view, "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth…" He looked at Padme intensely, Padme looked shyly up at him from under her lashes and then looked away.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." she said quietly.

"Everything here is magical." Anakin said, looking straight at her.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but it wasn't." she said, looking down his body, and up to his face.

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." Anakin looked into her eyes, Padme looked right back, losing herself in those eyes.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." she said unsteadily.

"I think it's true…" Anakin said, leaning his head down and gently kissing her on the lips, Padme didn't resist. It was sweet and warm and sensuously innocent.

Padme broke the kiss, realising what they were doing, "No, I shouldn't have done that."

Anakin looked away, confused at the feelings rushing through him, "I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." He walked away, looking for dangers.

---------------------------------

Obi Wan and Lama Su walked out to a balcony with Tuan We. Below was a parade ground filled with thousands of troops. "Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said proudly. Obi Wan could only nod. They walked through the clone centre and came to a classroom, filled with identical boys learning, "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration…"

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

They then arrived at a eating area, Taun We following. The clones looked identical, dressed in red and eating at uniform tables. "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"Who was the original host?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."

"Where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh, we keep him here." As they walked through the corridor, Lama Su continued, "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?"

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration."

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi Wan said, _Maybe he's the one who wants to kill the Senator._

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We said as she bowed and left.

------------------------

Padme sat on a blanket in a meadow. After much persuasion from Padme, Anakin had joined her on the blanket. The field was lush and green and at a distance Shaaks were grazing contently.

Padme picked up a flower, they were both in a coy mood, "I don't know…" she said.

"Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me." Anakin smiled, all the while keeping his senses alert.

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded."

"All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes." Padme looked over to see Anakin was delightfully ruffled, obviously slightly jealous.

"All right, I get the picture... whatever happened to him?" Anakin wanted to know if the road was clear for them, but only to be pursued after the assignment. He needed to keep his focus on the now really, but there was nothing around at the moment.

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one." Anakin said with a smile.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." _Anakin's flirting with me!_ Anakin smiled at the joyin that thought that escaped her mind, "I don't think the system works." he said seriously.

"How would you have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."

"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." Padme was showing some waning over the difficulties of being a Senator.

"The place is too corrupt," Anakin said, "You've seen this, the majority of the people do what is in their own best interests, not everyone else's." Anakin looked into the distance, looking thoughtful, "The only problem, is that with that much power any system we put in place will eventually become corrupted."

Padme looked at him, "You really have studied this haven't you?"

"Part of my training, very boring," Anakin said, "My lessons took me o the Senate, a very serious place, even more so in the last few years," Anakin looked slyly at Padme to see if she got the dig.

"You're making fun of me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." Anakin said sarcastically.

"You're so bad!" Padme picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at him. Anakin, with his quick reflexes, easily caught it, and the next two thrown at him.

"You're always so serious." he said.

"I'm so serious!" she said incredulously.

Anakin smiled and started to juggle the fruit, Padme threw more at him, and he juggled those as well until there were to many and he lost control, dropping them, causing the fruit to fall on his head. They both laughed at the hilarity. Anakin held up his finger with another idea, he went up to a Shaak and waved his hands around until the Shaak got mad and started chasing him. Padme laughed at the sight of a mighty Jedi running from a dumb animal.

------------------

Padme ran over a hill, Anakin riding a Shaak closely following, the only problem was that Anakin was facing his tail. As Anakin attempted to stand on the galloping Shaak, it bucked causing Anakin to fall off. Padme laughed, but Anakin lay still. She quickly ran to Anakin where he lay face down. "Ani, Ani! Are you alright?" she said as she turned him over. He started laughing and she took a swing at him for the worry he caused, he caught her arm and before they knew it they were rolling around in the grass with Padme ending up on top of him, They looked in each others eyes. Suddenly noticing their close contact sat up and moved away from each other. As Anakin stood up he offered her a hand, which she took and they were no longer as self conscious. Anakin leapt onto the Shaak with Padme scrambling up behind. As she put her arms around his waist and leant against his back, Anakin dug his heels into the Shaak, spurring it forward as they road away.

-----------------------

Taun We and Obi Wan stood in front of Jango Fett's apartment. As Taun We waved her hand a muted bell rang. The door opened to reveal a 10 year old boy, Boba Fett. He was identical to the boys in the class room.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked.

"Yep." Boba answered after a brief pause.

"May we see him?"

"Sure."

After another pause, Boba stepped aside allowing them through. Obi Wan looked around the white apartment, it seemed too clean for a 10 year old to be living there.

"Dad! Taun We's here!"

Jango Fett came from the bedroom wearing a jumpsuit. He was unshaven and mean looking. He looked at Obi Wan suspiciously. "Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly." Obi Wan and Jango studied each other, Boba looking at them oth.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress."

"That right?" Jango looked at Obi Wan coldly.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi."

"Aren't we all?" Obi Wan sees some body armour on the floor of the bedroom, Jango saw the look and quickly blocked the view. "Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?"

Jango eyed Obi Wan carefully, "Possibly…"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Boba, close the door." Jango said in Huttese, a language he didn't know Obi Wan knew. Boba moved to the door as Jango smiled thinly at Obi Wan, "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him."

"Really." Obi Wan said disbelievingly.

"I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"No? I thought…"

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him." Taun We interrupted, "And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested."

"Curious…"

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action."

Jango grinned, "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."

"Thanks for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." As Taun We and Obi Wan left. Jango turned to his son in deep thought.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Pack your things. We're leaving."

----------------------

A setting sun touched the peaks of the mountains as the lake glowed with a rosy light. The lodge glowed with floating lamps. A servant placed fruit in front of Padme, Anakin was not eating but instead looked out at the view, keeping watch for trouble. Anakin had a mischievous grin on his face, which Padme could not see. She had tried to get him to sit and eat, but he kept saying that it was his job to protect her and that Jedi needed very little food to keep going. He subtely, without even looking moved her piece of fruit as she was about to pierce it with a fork. She frowned and tried again. It moved again. She looked at Anakin who still stood by the door looking away from her. "You did that?"

"What?" he asked all innocent as her turned to face her.

Padme scowled at him as she jabbed at the fruit. Anakin, subtly moving his hand lifts the fruit to hover in front of her. "That! Now stop it!" she demanded, laughing, Anakin merely grinned with more mischief. She reached for the fruit and it looped, "Anakin!"

Anakin moved his finger and the fruit flew to his place at the table, Padme had had it set, though Anakin had not sat there, despite encouragement. He lifted a knife and sliced the fruit before sending it back, all with the force, "If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." Padme jabbed the fruit in mid air and started eating it.

----------------

It was night time in the lodge. Anakin stood at the door watching Padme in the firelight. As she looked up Anakin walked over to kiss her. "Anakin, no." she aid standing up.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask…" he said, obviously in pain.

Padme looked into the flames, _we could do this, we would be happy, but then, it wouldn't be politically expedient. It would cause to many problems, the political ramifications and the problems more personal. It would never work, just remind yourself that._ Padme met his eyes and then looked away.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me." he begged. _I'm a Jedi, I shouldn't beg, but I can do no less with Padme._

"...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen…"

"You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin said, feeling that he had some head way.

"The political problems for a Senator to marry a Jedi would be too great. A Jedi is supposed to have no connections, What greater connection could you have than to marry a Senator, the council would never agree."

"You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do with you. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't."

"I am not going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love."

They stared at the fire, Anakin thinking, "The Jedi council would allow the marriage, but as for the other, we could keep it a secret, no one outside the council would know"

"Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. My sister saw it. So did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like  
that?"

Anakin thought some more, _Could I keep this from Obi Wan? _"No. You're right. It would destroy us." He bent his head and went outside leaving Padme alone to face what had happened alone. She had just given up her only chance at a family and happiness because of politics. She knew she would never feel the same about anyone else, and would never marry anyone with whom she felt less.

-------------------

Review me please!


	4. 4

a chapter to show how lazy I really am, but it needed to be in here.

Chapter 4

Obi Wan and Taun We stood inside the open door with Lama Su, "Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them."

"I won't forget. And thank you."

"Thank you." Taun We said as Obi Wan left the building to go to his ship. He pulled his robes against him to shield himself from the gale. He glanced backwards to check no one was watching and addressed his droid. "R4, relay this, 'scramble code five,' to Courscant: care of 'the old folks home.'" R4 whistled and beeped, a transmitter disc emerged from the top of the fighter to send the message. Obi Wan addressed Yoda in his quarters with Mace Windu. "I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot." Yoda cautioned.

"Yes, Master. They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Mace replied.

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here. Question him, we will." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him." Obi Wan said, disconnecting the signal.

Yoda looked at Mace, "Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could not see."

"I think it is time to inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished."

"Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will."

----------------

Anakin looked over the fields outside the lodge. He noticed several black dots coming towards them from over the horizon. As he reached out with the force to sense them he felt that they were assassin droids. Programmed to kill and were tough to beat.

Padme walked out of her room, Anakin was waiting for the droids to come. "Stay behind me Padme," he said, "Assassins heading our way," he passed her a blaster, "for protection in case any escape." Padme was dressed in a flimsy night gown, not really dressed for a battle, but Anakin moved her to a corner, as he ignited his light sabre and prepared for battle. The droids came in a rush, Anakins blue blade wirling. He quickly demolished the lot. He then turned to Padme turning off his sabre. She stood tall with the blaster in her hand. "It was a test force," Anakin began, "They will send more, we need to leave now, pack quickly, I'll get a ship ready." Anakin quickly walked away, all business. Padme quickly walked to her room an packed.

-------------

"Master," Anakin said to Yoda in his quarters.

"What problem have you Skywalker," Yoda asked.

"Assassin droids on Naboo, I will have to move Padme to a safer location, somewhere I know well I feel."

"Understand I do, my young Padawan, keep in touch when you can," Yoda said, "Something much larger going on here than a simple assassination there is, Obi Wan soon have the assassin he will."

"Yes Master," Anakin said as he signed off the transmission and started to prepare transport, already thinking of possible places to hide.

Padme walked up to Anakin as he waited by the ship, she looked closely at his slightly haggard face, "You had a nightmare again last night." she said.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." he replied truthfully, turning to get on board.

"I heard you." she replied, not letting the matter drop. Anakin turned to her.

"I have visions when I dream, and they are not nice," Anakin started to ascend the ramp to the ship, Padme let the matter drop. They quickly got into their places, Anakin preparing to leave the planet.

"So where will we go?" she asked as they reached the atmosphere.

"Three planets I know very well after Coruscant are Zonama Sekot, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine. Zonama Sekot was destroyed, so we can't go there, Kashyyyk is full of Wookies and Tatooine is full of sand, but Tatooine is the best place to go for the moment I feel." he said.

"Eurgh, sand," Padme said.

"I know, but it's either that or a swamp," he said.

"Good choice," she looked at him, he had offered an opening about his past. "So how did you know the people of Zonama Sekot and the Wookies?"

So on the way to Tatooine he gave an account of his journey to each of the planets, Jabitha, Han and the destruction. (If you want to know what happened, read Learning, I have already written the story, don't make me summarise, am rubbish at them as I am sure you can tell from my story summaries.) Padme listened eagerly, it was fascinating learning all about aggressive negotiations and his making friends all over the galaxy.

-------------------

Obi Wan and Jango fight, Jango gets away, is exactly the same as it is in the film, you want this scene, write it yourself, mail it to me and I will insert it giving praise to the author, would actually prefer to get on with the story than repeat stuff that is already written. The same will be said for his next bit outside Geonosis. You want the scene, write it yourself, you all know what happens, why do you need me to write it? Any summary I write wil do no justice to the Star Wars films. Except it.

I expect no reviews for this chapter, but they would be nice. If you can't write about tis chap, write about the previous!


	5. 5

Will he slaughter the Tusken Raiders or not? Let's find out! Thanks for the review, I would like more if possible!

Chapter 5

(sorry Watto fans, he wasn't required in this story, Shmi died a while ago, so Anakin doesn't need to find her)

Anakin and Padme left the ship they had parked next to the homestead. Padu had said that this was where he had been staying, so Anakin had come to see him, nightmares about him still continued. Padme had told R2 to stay with the ship as they walked to the house. C-3PO was working outside. "Oh, hello. How might I be of service? A am C…"

"3PO?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, my... Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padmé."

"Hello, 3PO." she said with a small smile.

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!"

"I've come to see Padu." Anakin said.

"I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go indoors." 3PO said, leading the way. "Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two important visitors?"

Owen and Beru came out of the house, "I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin reached out his hand and shook Owen's.

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello." she said.

"I'm Padmé." Padme said.

"May I ask why you are here?" Owen asked.

"We are looking for Padu," Anakin said, "He's an old friend of mine and he said he would be staying here."

"You must be Ani then," Owen said, "Padu talked about you a lot. He said you were 3PO's maker."

Anakin smiled, "Yeah, I made him when I was 9, umm, where is Padu?"

"There was a fever going around several months ago, Padu saved the lives of most of us local farmers, he went to a homestead to the west of here, he never came back."

Anakin turned away frowning, "Tusken Raiders?"

"Yeah, several of us went after him, but we didn't get very far," Owen put a reassuring hand on Anakin shoulder, "He wouldn't take any payment, he only accepted 3PO, who was about to be sent to scrap anyway."

Cliegg arrived then. He had a nasty scar on his leg. "We all went out after him, but we must accept it, he's dead."

"He isn't," Anakin said walking away, "I can feel his pain."

"Take my speeder bike." Owen said.

Anakin nodded thanks and left. He stood outside looking out at the desert trying to find out where he went. "You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe."

"Anakin…" she said, hugging him.

Anakin got on the speeder bike, "I won't be long." he fired the engine and speeded off.

He speeded off. Jawas directed him where to go and all he could think was the he could make it, if he was quick enough he could see his friend before he died.

----------------------

Padme, fed up with pacing walked into the garage where C-3PO was working. "Hello, Miss Padmé."

"Hello, 3PO."

"You can't sleep?"

"No, I have too many things on my mind, I guess."

"Are you worried about your work in the Senate?"

"No, I'm just concerned about Anakin. I said things... I'm afraid I may have hurt him. I don't know. Maybe I only hurt myself. For the first time in my life, I'm confused."

"I'm not sure it will make you feel any better Miss Padmé, but I don't think there's been a time in my life when I haven't been confused."

"I want him to know I care about him. I do care about him."

"Don't worry about Master Ani. He can take care of himself. Even in this awful place."

---------------------

The Archduke of Geonosis, Poggle the lesser, with his aide, Sun Fac and count Dooku sat around a table with Nute Gunray, Passel Argente and Wat Tambor. "Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Dooku was saying.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Nute replied.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Dooku said.

"With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." Poggle said.

"Now is the time, my friends. This is the moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Dooku said, Jango Fett had joined him at the head of the table, opposite them, Po Nudo, Tessek, Toonbuck Toora and various other member of Senate now sat. "As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen. And let me remind you of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers. Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade. Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

"I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Passel Argente said.

"We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman." Dooku replied.

"The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement."

"The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count." The various planets and systems were slipping away from the Republic before Obi Wan's eyes. He was hidden up in the ceiling, watching the deliberations.

------------------

Anakin looked over the camp, one of the huts had two guards outside it, in the distance he could see four dead farmers, the men who had come after Padu, but obviously killed in the process. That was the one he needed to go to. He jumped off the cliff and crept to the back of the hut. Using his sabre he cut a hole. Padu was chained to a wooden frame. A Force inhibitor was around his arm. It was obvious he had been tortured. He cut the straps at Padu's arms and gently lowered him into his cradling arms. "Padu?"

"Ani?" Padu whispered, opening his bloody eyes slightly, "that you?"

"Yes, Padu, it's me, Ani," Anakin had tears flowing down his eyes, "You're safe now Padu."

"I tried," Padu chocked out, "I tried, but there were too many, my light sabre, over in the corner, take it to my Master, please, I won't last."

"I promise Padu. I will deliver it personally."

"I'm sorry, Ani," Padu closed his eyes in pain, "I won't be there to help you."

"You'll always be there Padu," Padu relaxed in his arms, finally being bereft of pain, "always.," Anakin whispered in a tortured voice. Padu his friend had died, all he felt was pain.

---------

Mace entered Yoda's rooms, Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Mace, "What is it?"

"Pain. Suffering. Death, I feel. Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain."

----------

He started to breath. Trying to calm down, there were more bodies that Padu's to get out of here, he would have to start negotiating. He was largely outnumbered, but that wasn't a problem for him, but many of these animals would be killed and that would be a problem. He sent out his reach and disabled all the blasters in the camp. He then took out Padu's sabre and ignited them both. Once outside the hut, he Force-shoved the two guards away. Many others came after them, but Anakin moved them away as well, when too many came towards him, he sliced them in half, but only in self defense. The lightning roared over his head and it looked as if it was dancing in his eyes. The Tuskens backed away, fearfully, they had never seen anything like this before, "You have killed my friend, and many innocents, how long do you think this will continue? How long before someone wipes you out," Anakin demanded in their language, "I could squash you all like Bantha poodo right now. But I will not, I warn you now, you take anymore people, kill any others, torture them, and I will return and repay them all tenfold. Stay away from them, or you will pay the price," the Tuskens cowered in frightened awe. Anakin went back into the hut and carried Padu out. "You have been warned." Anakin took the bodies of the farmers lying near and placed them on a trailer, Padu was placed behind the seat. With a parting glance, thunder and lightning still showing in his eyes, Anakin sped off, leaving the cowering Tuskens.

----------------

Obi Wan was standing next to his ship examining the transmitter dish as he talked to R4. "The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?" R4 beeped in reply that it wasn't working, "We'll have to try something else." he said as he jumped into the cockpit. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo, R4. I'm going to try and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him."

Obi Wan was looking at the display as several creatures see him from an overlooking cliff. "That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? He's meant to be on Naboo." Obi Wan got out of the ship and spoke to R4, "All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan could hear a beep coming from R2, Anakin and Padme were obviously not there, "Record this message and take it to your  
mistress, Padmé... and the Jedi Skywalker... 'Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.'" R2 dutifully recorded the message until it was cut off.

----------------

Anakin arrived back at the homestead with the trailer full of dead farmers and Padu on the back of the speeder. Everyone was standing by and saw Anakin and the dead men. Owen sorted out the men in the trailer to be taken to their families, Anakin lifted up Padu and took him into the homestead. Cliegg watched with understanding as Anakin had a fierce look on his face.

-------------------------

Padme was in the kitchen with Beru, preparing food for Anakin, "What's it like there?" Beru asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"On Naboo... What's it like?"

"Oh - It's... very green. With lots of water. And trees. Not like here at all." Padme was worried about Anakin, he had just lost his friend. She took out a tray and started to put food on it.

"I think I like it here better."

"Maybe you'll come and see it one day."

"I don't think so. I don't like to travel."

They finished preparing the tray. "Thanks, Beru." Padme smiled at the girl as she left the room. She walked to the garage, Anakin was standing at the workbench repairing part of the speeder bike, "I brought you something. Are you hungry?" she said, putting the tray down.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... Always was. But I couldn't…" Anakin stopped working, tears in his eyes, "Why did he have to die? He was so kind and gentle. He was dedicated to saving lives. He was a healer. He wanted to preserve life, and look what happened to him."

"There are some things people can't change Ani," Padme walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his hunched over back, "Not even a whole army of Jedi."

"I know," Anakin turned around and rested his head on her shoulder with a sigh. For a moment there was silence, just perfect calm in her arms. "They won't be attacking anyone anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Padme said, slightly worried about what Anakin could have done in his time of hurt.

"I scared the living daylights out of them," he said with a slight smile, "and kept the death toll to a minimum, good work for a Jedi, even if I couldn't save..." Anakin slumped on the ground, Padme followed holding him as he mourned.

-----------------

A holo projection of Obi Wan flickered in front of Anakin. "Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme reached over to the control board and relayed the message to the Jedi Temple, "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. "The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are  
forming an... Wait!... Wait!" Droidekas suddenly came on screen firing on Obi Wan. The connection then cut.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." came over the connection from Corscant.

"I agree." Mace said, "Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first  
priority."

"Understood, Master," Anakin said as the hologram switched off. Padme looked at the ship's control panel and what it said.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

Padme continued to hit buttons and switches as Anakin put a hand over hers stopping her preparations for take off. She stared at him in confusion."

"If he's still alive." Anakin said, knowing what could have happened to him.

"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor…" Padme tried to reason.

"He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." Anakin tried to reason, while desperately wanting to go after him. (Imagine the line without him being whiny)

"He gave you strict orders to protect me…" she replied, pulling her hand free, flicking more switches and starting the engine, "...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

Anakin grinned and took the controls as 3PO and R2 came forward and strapped themselves in.

-----------------

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war, there can be no doubt of that." Senator Organa said in the Chancellors office.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Palpatine replied.

"We must stop them before they're ready."

"Exsueeze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor, Sir. Maybe dissen Jedi stoppen the rebel army." JarJar put in.

"Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?" Palpatine asked.

"Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are. To send on a special mission, only two hundred are available."

"With all due respect for the Jedi Order, that doesn't sound like enough." Senator Organa said.

"Through negotiation the Jedi maintains peace. To start a war, we do not intend." Yoda said.

"The debate is over! Now we need that clone army…" Senator Aak said.

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never approve the use of the clones before the separatists attack." Senator Organa said.

"This is a crisis! The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers! He could then approve the use of the clones." Mas Amedda said.

"But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine said slyly.

"If only Senator Amidala were here." Mas Amedda put in.

JarJar quickly got the idea, "Mesa mosto Supreme Chancellor... Mesa gusto  
pallos. Mesa proud to proposing the motion to give yousa Honour emergency powers."

------------------

Obi Wan was being held in a force field. Blue electric bolts restrained him. Count Dooku was there circling Obi Wan as he was suspended in mid air, "Traitor!" Obi Wan spat.

"Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." Dooku said insincerely.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Obi Wan said as if it was all a mild inconvenience.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked slyly.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi Wan only gave him information he already knew. He wasn't going to play his hand just yet.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them. But he is here, I can assure you."

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." _How does he know Qui gon's dead? There is only one way he could know, and that is if he was killed here! _Obi Wan thought, keeping his face neutral.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."

"The truth?" _Why's he lying?_

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." _Or not, but still, lies are obviously his way now, he is obviously a Sith._

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you." _Don't let myself doubt, that will only lead the way to the Darkside, it's what he wants._

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

"I will never join you, Dooku." _I will never become a Sith. _

"It may be difficult to secure your release." Dooku said as he left.

-------------------------

reviews please!


	6. 6

I think I'll start writing complete rubbish instead of stories and see if anyone would notice, noone wants to read my stories anyway bye the amount of reviews, I'm NOT getting. Maybe I'll just stop posting, I mean, it's obviously a waste of time! Anyway, enough ranting, onto this chapter, enjoy to those of you who read it.

Chapter 6

Anakin was guiding the ship close to the ground weaving epertly around towering rock formations. "See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do." Anakin replied as he landed the craft straight down into the steam and landing at the bottom. Once the ship was secure they prepared to leave.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." Padme said as they left.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." Anakin replied following after her.

R2 whistled in question, "My sad little friend. If they had needed our help, they would have asked for it. You have a lot to learn about humans." 3PO replied. When he started fussing, 3PO continued, "For a mechanic, you seem to do an excessive amount of thinking. I'm programmed to understand humans." R2 beeped, "What does that mean? That means I'm in charge here!" R2 ignored him and simply left the ship, 3PO followed him out. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't you have any sense at all?" R2's only reply was a rude noise, "How rude! Please wait! Do you know where you're going?" R2 only beeped in reply.

--------------------

Padme and Anakin moved down the corridor of the building, The surface of the pillars moved and above creatures detached themselves from the ceiling. "Wait." Anakin warned as he turned, one of the creatures attacking him. He cut down three creatures easily with his light sabre as Padme moved to a door and exited. Anakin joined her, only to realise that there was only a small ledge for them to stand on. When they turned behind them the door closed, leaving them stranded. The walkway started to retract causing Padme to slip and fall onto a conveyor belt leading to a droid factory. Anakin jumped onto the conveyor belt to follow Padme but was quickly stopped by more winged creatures. Padme was heading towards the stamping machines and welders leaving Anakin behind fighting off winged creatures. After he had fought them off, and rather quickly too, he was suddenly besieged by a vision of the past. It was Qui gon, he was scaling the ceiling above right here in this very room. Thhis was were he had been captured and killed.

Meanwhile R2 and 3PO were following theirs masters footsteps. R2 pushed 3PO off the ledge and onto the conveyor while R2 , having moved 3PO out of his way, rocketed up and into the factory.

-------------------

Anakin finally shook free the vision in time to see Padme being thrown into a large vat by one of the creatures as more came towards him. Anakin started his slicing through the machines at the creatures attacking him. R2 meanwhile, was flying towards Padme as she tried to get out of the vat, unsuccessfully. 3PO was carried down the assembly line, ending up with his head cut off. A battle droid head is welded to his body as his head was welded to a battle droid body. Basically he was mixed up. Anakin was battling the creatures as he got another vision of Qui gon, how he got captured, surrounded by these creatures and no way out. So befuddled by the vision he tripped causing his hand to be locked into a moulding device and caught as he travelled to the cutting device. All he could think was, oh, no.

R2 finally found a computer port controlling the vats making the vat dump Padme on a walkway. She was subsequently surrounded and taken prisoner. Anakin was maneavouring his body in the mean time to avoid getting cut to shreds. When he got his hand free however his light sabre was rendered useless. Anakin was then surrounded by druidical and Jango Fett dropped down with his blaster in hand, "Don't move, Jedi!" Anakin could have gotten himself out of this, even without his light sabre but Padme's safety was his top priority and if he tried to escape they could kill her. It wasn't worth the risk.

---------------

Count Dooku sat at a large table, Jango Fett stood beside him with several guards as Anakin and Padme were brought before him. Anakin remained calm. This was not the end. "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." Padme demanded, _Not in a position to make demands, Padme. _Anakin thought.

"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Dooku smiled. Anakin could see him smiling exactly the same way when he convicted his own Padawan to the death sentence. Anakin only looked Dooku right in the eye, unblinking with calm assurance. Dooku suddenly stopped smiling.

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that." Padme said.

"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."

"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" Padme said.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator." _Don't give in Padme, keep that naiveté I have seen so often with you ideals and the Senate._

"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing." Padme didn't really believe that herself.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."

"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, M'Lady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Dooku had just said out loud what Anakin had seen coming for years.

"I cannot believe that. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government! I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic."

"Then you will betray your Jedi friends? Without your cooperation I can do nothing to stop their execution." _Don't think we can't handle ourselves Padme._

"And what about me? Am I to be executed also?"

"I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'Lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you."

"Take them away." Jango said. Padme and Anakin were pushed away.

-------------------

"In response to the direct threat to the Republic mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor." JarJar said to the Senate.

Palpatine then rose, "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. But I am mild by nature, and I do not desire to see the destruction of democracy. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated, I promise you. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the separatists."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other from their places. Yoda decided to go to Kamino, while Mace would take their remaining Jedi to Geonosis.

----------------

Anakin and Padme were stood in the middle of the courtroom. Poggle the lesser with several other dignitaries surrounded them. In the audience seats, hundreds of Geonosians awaited the verdict. "You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage."

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Poggle asked.

"You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences." Padme said.

Poggle laughed as the Count smiled, "We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!"

"Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." Nute Gunray said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!" Poggle said. Four guards grabbed Anakin and Padme and escorted them out of the arena.

------------

Anakin and Padme were tossed into am open cart. A vast crowd could be heard screaming outside in the arena. The driver got up onto his seat. Anakin looked at Padme, "Don't be afraid." he tried to reassure her.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Padme said with a rough voice as if she were about to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin said, not daring to hope.

"I love you." she said succinctly.

"You love me! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives…" _I can't believe it. I never dared to hope._

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. My love for you is a puzzle, Ani, for which I have no answers. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." she leant towards him. By straining against their bonds hard, it was possible for their lips to meet in a bittersweet kiss. They cart moved forward, forcing them to break their kiss. There was a huge roar and a blinding light. They arrived in a huge arena with four posts in the middle.

Obi Wan was tied to one post, "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my  
message." he said as Anakin was being tied to the one next to him, and Padme to the one after.

"I retransmitted it as you requested, Obi Wan. Then we decided to come and rescue you." Anakin was a bit bashful at the appalling job he had made of it.

"Good job!" Obi Wan said sarcastically looking at his bonds.

"I got distracted," Anakin said.

Obi Wan looked over at Padme and what she was wearing. "A nice bottom is no reason for you to be distracted, a Jedi should be above such things."

Anakin just shook his head at Obi Wan, "That wasn't why I was distracted, I can keep my mind out of the gutter unlike you. The reason it all went wrong was because this was where Qui gon was killed. I saw him being captured." A flash of pain passed over Obi Wan's eyes at the mention of Qui gon.

Obi Wan was interrupted from replying by the arrival of the three monsters. A Reek was headed towards Anakin, while a Nexu was being prodded towards Padme. That left the Acklay for Obi Wan. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said as he saw the creatures being prodded towards them. Padme was already climbing up the pole because she had unchained herself with a hidden clip. _Very resourceful_. Anakin thought. The Reek charged at Anakin, he jumped up and landed on the creature while it hit the post. Anakin wrapped his chain around it's horn. The Reek backed off shaking it's head angrily causing the chain to detach from the post.

Obi Wan was ducking around the post as the Acklay charged. It knocked the post flat causing Obi Wan to sprawl on the ground. The creature jabbed the post, breaking the chain. Obi Wan then ran to one of the riders with the Acklay following close behind.

The Nexu had arrived at Padme's post and started to prowl around it showing his wicked fangs, while Nute Gunray beamed and rubbed his hands.

Obi Wan grabbed the riders long spear and swiped the rider off his mount. The Acklay, following Obi Wan quickly speared the rider with it's green claw.

Anakin's Reek started to buck, it charged around the arena with Anakin holding on for dear life. He looped the lose end of chain around the Reek's head so that it got caught in it's mouth. The Reek clamped down on it and this allowed Anakin to ride it.

The Nexu dug it's claws into the post, climbing up towards Padme. It swiped at her, tearing off a portion of her shirt and leaving three long claw marks. She hit the creature with her chain, making it back off down the pole, Padme then jumped off the pole and swung round on the chain kicking the Nexu with both feet and causing it to fall on the ground, she scrambled up to the top of the pole again. Nute Gunray fumed at that, "Foul! She can't do that... shoot her or something!"

Obi Wan used the spear he had acquired to throw it at the Acklay. The spear hit his neck, causing a screech to erupt from his mouth. It pulled the spear out with it's teeth and snapped it in half with it's ferocious jaws.

Padme watched the Nexu leaping up towards her as she finally undid the other part of her chain. Anakin then came charging along on the Reek and hit the Nexu. Padme jumped down onto the Reek's back behind Anakin. She gave him a quick kiss before they went off for Obi Wan. Obi Wan jumped behind Padme when the Reek came in range. Nute Gunray was not happy with this result, "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!"

Dooku motioned for the bounty hunter to stay put, Boba was looking on fascinated at the sceptical. "Patience, Viceroy. She will die." Dooku smiled.

Droidekas rolled into the centre of the arena, surrounding the Jedi.

--------------------

No suspense, you all know what will happen, but review anyway, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Droidekas rolled into the centre of the arena, surrounding the Jedi.

Up in the Archducal box, Mace Windu ignited his sabre and held it to Jango's throat, Dooku turned around and masked his surprise well. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over."

At Mace's signal, light sabres lit up all over the stadium. The crowd was suddenly silent at the arrival of one hundred Jedi. Dooku was only amused by the display, "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so. The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians."

"It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids?" Dooku signalled and thousands of battle droids flooded the arena. Jango fired his flamethrower at Mace causing his robe to burn. Mace jumped into the arena as the Geonosians flew away. The droids fired at the Jedi, as they deflected the bolts back to the droids. Several Jedi ran to the centre, throwing Anakin and Obi Wan swords. The Reek, disturbed by all the noise started to stampede around the arena trampling droids allowing the Jedi to move in it's path. Padme picked up a discarded pistol and started blasting away. Mace, now in the centre, fought back to back with Obi Wan. Amoung the tiers the Jedi were slowly being driven back. Everywhere droids and Jedi were falling, but there were far more droids falling that Jedi.

Anakin and Padme were also fighting back to back, "You call this diplomacy?" Anakin said.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." Padme said with a smile.

3PO entered the arena in separate parts. His body was quickly separated from his battle droid head with a quick blast. Padme jumped onto the back of the animal that had pulled the execution cart. Anakin got in the back. Anakin's skill with the light sabre was clearly shown as he easily deflected all the shots fired at him.

"Where are we? A battle! Oh, no! I'm just a protocol droid. I'm not made for this. I can't do it. I don't want to be destroyed!" 3PO said atop his battle droid body. Jedi Kit Fisto used the force to knock him down, a Super Battle Droid landed on top of him pinning him to the ground.

The Reek charged towards Mace and Obi Wan, forcing them to separate as the Reek chased Mace across the arena. Mace slashed at the beast. Jango was watching and flew down with his jets. He quickly ended up under the Reek though, but when he got free he killed the Reek. Firing at Mace, Jango didn't manage to get a single shot in. He ended his life with Boba watching as mace decapitated him. (I love that word, reminds me of my history lessons!)

While Obi Wan was slaying the Acklay by chopping it into pieces with his light sabre, R2 found 3PO's head and using various gadgets dragged it to his body and welded him together.

Mace, Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme stood in the centre of the arena, exhausted. They and the 20 Jedi with them watched as Ki-Adi and his group were escorted into the arena. Dooku lifted his hand from the box calling for the droids tolower their weapons as he addressed the Jedi. "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender - and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Mace replied.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

The droids raised their weapons, Anakin and Padme looked at each other.

Above them, six gun ships descended. They clustered around the remaining Jedi as clone troopers started to pile out and fire at the droids. There was suddenly a storm of laser fire all around. In one fo the ships, Yoda could be seen, "Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors."

The Jedi clambered into the ships as they ascended. Left behind, Boba picked up his fathers helmet and bent over it in sorrow.

--------------------

The Separatists command centre was large and circular with view screen in the centre. Geonosians were around the edges monitoring the clone army advances. In the corner was a hologram of a large mechanised weapon. It was spherical and planet sized. There were various schematics with it. "All our communications have been jammed, We are under attack." Poggle said.

"The Jedi have amassed a huge army." Nute said.

"Where did they get them? That doesn't seem possible. How did the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?" Knowing where they all came from.

"We must send all available droids into battle." Nute said.

"There are too many. They will soon have us surrounded." Dooku countered.

Looking around a view screen, they were all dismayed. "This is not going well at all." Nute said.

"Order a retreat. I am sending all my warriors deep into the catacombs to hide." Poggle said.

"We must get the cores of our ships back into space." Rune Haako said.

"I'm going to Coruscant. My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery." Dooku said, while thinking, _everything is going as planned._

Poggle gave the downloaded the holographic schematics to Dooku, "The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they have any idea of what we are planning to create, we are doomed."

"I will take the designs with me. They will be much safer with my Master."

----------------------------

Ground fire explosions rocked the ship causing Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan to steady themselves.

------------------------

Mace stared out at the sight of the battle commencing. "Captain, land at that assembly point ahead."

"Yes, sir."

The gunship landed, nearly everyone disembarked to join the battle. Yoda remained on board. "Capture Dooku, we must. If escapes he does, he will rally more systems to his cause." The clones opened fire with heavy artillery. The troopers advanced facing the mass of droids. Overhead fighter droids exchanged fire with Jedi fighters and gun ships. "More battalions to the left. Encircle them, we must, then divide."

-------------------

Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan watched the fight from an open gunship. Clone troopers on speeder bikes advanced, spider droids fired at the troopers and gun ships. Jedi slashed through the droids. The ship flew towards the Techno Union star ships, "Aim right above the fuel cells." Anakin ordered. Laser fire was belted at the ships.

Rocked with explosions the ships tilted over. "Good call," Obi Wan said, "Those Federation star ships are taking off. Target them quickly."

The Trade Federation star ships began to rise up from the docking ports. The gunship fired with no apparent damage, "They're too big, Obi Wan. The ground troops will  
have to take them out." Anakin shouted.

-----------------------

Yoda's gunship landed at the Command Centre. "Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." the Clone commander said.

"Very good. Very good." he replied. The gunships continued to fire at the starships, but the starships continued to fly upwards without pause. "Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship."

"Yes, sir." Under constant fire the starships finally began to weaken and fall. They exploded in balls of fire.

-----------------

Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan were at the open sides of the gunship. The clones fired at the droids below. The gunship slowed and circled over a droid gun-emplacement, blasting it caused the ship to rock due to a near miss. It lurched dramatically. "Look over there…" Obi Wan pointed.

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" Anakin ordered.

A Geonosian Speeder could be seen racing past, Dooku could be seen riding it. "We're out of ordinance, sir." the captain said.

"Follow him!" Anakin ordered.

"We're going to need some help." Padme said.

"No, there's no time. Anakin and I can handle this." Obi Wan countered.

The two fighters flanking Dooku veered and looped to the back of the gunship. To avoid beak wing fire the gunship banked up a steep dune, but is still hit. The turbulance causes the Padme and a clone officer to tumble out. "Padmé!" Anakin cried. But when he saw she got up all right, he knew she was okay. He looked over to Obi Wan in slight askance, "Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you. If we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."

Anakin nodded in agreement. They continued onward, Anakin had a duty to perform, and he knew Padme would do the same.

----------------

Yoda was standing next to the clone commander, he sensed that something was wrong with Padme, "Hmmmm…"

"The droid army is in full retreat."

"Well done, Commander. Bring me my ship."

----------------

On the ground a clone trooper approached Padme, "Are you all right?"

"I think so." she said, dusting off her clothes.

"We better get you back to the Forward Command Centre." he said.

Padme shook her head, "No, no. Gather up what troops you can. We've got to get to that hanger. Get a transport. Hurry!" They ran off.

---------------------------------------------

reviews please!


	8. 8

Chapter 8

Obi Wan and Anakin got off the ship and ran into the tower where Dooku was getting ready to leave.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin said when they faced him, "And Qui gon."

"We'll take him together - you go in slowly on the…" Obi Wan started.

"It won't work, he knows that tactic, we go now!" Anakinrushed into the open space against Dooku, Obi Wan charging afterwards. Dooku smiled faintly and raised his hands. He unleashed a blast of force lightning sending Anakin across the room. Anakin was slammed against the opposite wall and slumped semi conscious. Dooku walked towards Obi Wan who had slowed down slightly. "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours."

"I don't think so." Obi Wan replied as he llifted his light sabre. He came in fast swinging at his head, but Dooku parried easily. It is clear as they fight that Dooku is an amazing swordsman. He was graceful, elegant, and had a classical style. He was a Master of old style fighting.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Doku parried another cut and then thrust. Obi Wan stepped back, panting for breath. "Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery."

Obi Wan took a deep breath and refreshed his grip on his light sabre. For a moment he drove Dooku back, but Dooku's superior skill showed through as Obi Wan was retreating again. Dooku increased the tempo of his attack making it faster, ausing Obi Wan to be pushed to the limit to defend himself. Obi Wan ends up wounded in the shoulder and thigh. He stumbled against a wall as his light sabre went skittering across the floor. As Dooku raised his sabre, Obi Wan looked up helplessly. As Dooku's sabre flashed downwards it was abruptly stopped by Anakin's sabre. They were eyeball to eyeball now, "That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson."

"What can I say, I'm stubborn."

Anakin charged at Dooku, catching Dooku of balance with the force of it. Dooku drew back as Anakin's sabre flashed. "You have unusual powers, young Jedi. But  
not enough to save you this time."

"Don't bet on it!"

"Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted, sending his sabre to Anakin. With two light sabres Anakin attacked. From the beginning it was close. They were evenly matched, but then Dooku sent force lightning against Obi Wan. Using his spare sabre, Anakin blocked it, but that left an opening for Dooku who got rid of one of the sabres. Driven against a wall Dooku slashed his light sabre, sending Anakins other sabre and part of his arm spinning off. Anakin dropped to the ground in agony. Dooku drew himself up, ready to deliver the coup de grace when a through thick smoke, Yoda limped in.

"Master Yoda." Dooku said.

"Count Dooku." Yoda emphasised the count with particular venom.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time."

Dooku hurled some machinery at Yoda with the force, which Yoda deflected easily. Dooku then caused the boulders to fall from the ceiling which Yoda again deflected. He also deflected the force lightning thrown at him. Dooku was now enraged. "Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master." Dooku said as he continued to throw lightning at Yoda who continued to deflect it.

"Much to learn you still have."

"It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a light sabre." Dooku whirled his sabre in a formal salute. Yoda drawing his. Yoda allowed Doku to attack, raining blows on oda which he simply defended against. When Dooku began to tire, that was when he attacked. He flew forward fighting with incredible speed and skill. Their blades cross and there was a momentary pause, "Fought well you have, my old Padawan."

"The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning."

With all his might Dooku pulled a crane from the hangar down on Obi Wan and Anakin who had fallen unconscious from blood loss and pain. Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated, he moved the crane aside as Dooku ran to his ship and escaped. Padme had arrived at that time and ran over to Ani who was just barely lucid. Yoda stood back and watched Dooku leave the planet.

------------------

Dooku landed on Coruscant at a secret platform. Darth Sidious was waiting. "The Force is with us, Master Sidious."

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well."

"I bring you good news, my Lord. The war has begun."

Sidious smiled, "Excellent. Everything is going as planned."

-------------------

In the Temple, Obi Wan addressed Yoda as they prepared to board a ship to Naboo. "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right."

"Becoming unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Never the less, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Mace said.

"I agree." Yoda added. "Now, board this ship lets. Time, it is, to see my old Padawan married."

"Do you think they will cope with this secrecy?" Mace asked Obi Wan.

"They understand the necessity," Obi Wan replied, "As long as her family and the council know I don't think they really care too much."

------------------

In the arbour by the lake where they first kissed, Anakin and Padme said their vows in front of Mace, Obi Wan, Gaina, Yoda, her family, 3PO and R2. Padme was in an antique wedding dress and veil. The council looked on proud at the boy they had all taught getting married. Unfortunately they had never envisioned the mechanical arm in the picture.

It was a bit of brief happiness as the Clone Wars had begun.

The End.

--------------------------

Wow, it's over, next story will be set during the clone wars, a lot of Ani obi fighting (not always with each other). Unfortunately for you, won't be posted for a while as I am in the middel of a celebration, have just found out i got into the uni I wanted, so the next few days will be filled with me getting drunk and being hung over alternately. Anyway, this means I've stopped writing for the next few days. It will be posted, but there will be a delay, sorry.

Reviews please though!


End file.
